Proper medical equipment disinfection is critical to protect patient and health care provider. Aging and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) compromised populations are more prone to infection. Chemical disinfectants (e.g., glutaraldehyde), while effective, require storing, handling, and disposing issues, associated with harsh chemicals. This application addresses novel new approaches for liquid disinfection of medical equipment which provide (1) point of use generation and use of liquid disinfectant, (2) strong disinfection capability, (3) ease of use, (4) no harsh chemical handling, and (5) no residual harsh chemicals. [unreadable] [unreadable] In Phase I, the applicants will build prototype liquid disinfection systems and evaluate performance at removing representative pathogens from medical equipment in medical environments. A clear path to large-scale commercial supply has been identified and should aid in Phase I and Phase II success as well as commercial introduction. The greatest potential is in HLD of medical equipment. To demonstrate high-level effectiveness, generally recognized standard test methods (e.g., Association of Official Analytical Chemists (AOAC)) will be used. Phase I evaluates both routine test surfaces and laryngoscopes as representative semi-critical pieces requiring HLD since laryngoscopes contacts mucous membranes and bodily fluids. Phase I will focus on bacterial spores and mycobacterium. Phase I will also demonstrate enhanced safety by showing no significant ozone is allowed to get into the air. Phase I will also demonstrate the stability of medical device materials (eg. stainless steel, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE)) when exposed to Compact Membrane Systems, Inc. novel disinfection system. [unreadable] [unreadable]